


Teasing

by Janecrocker



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, baspingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janecrocker/pseuds/Janecrocker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>shit gets extremely serious</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teasing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anusking](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=anusking).



“I like you.” I whispered to Dave. I had had a crush on him for a good year now and I finally gathered the nerve to confess, albeit shakily.  
Dave slowly turned toward me with a raised brow. He remained silent, though.   
His silence caused me to grow nervous. “Ah, aren’t you going to say something?” my voice shook just a bit.  
Dave still said nothing.  
I nervously laughed.  
Dave leaned in just a bit. Then he paused as if waiting.  
I thought, “He’s going to kiss me oh my god oh my god oh my god.”  
“Dave stop.” i muttered, turning my head a little, placing my hand on his chest and applying slight pressure, trying to make him back off.   
When his retaliation was to lean in even further I began to panic. My breath became uneven. To make sure he didn’t notice I held my breath.  
My heart was pounding loudly within the confines of my rib cage.   
He was leaning at an excruciatingly slow pace.   
My lungs were beginning to hurt from the lack of air and my face had to be as red as a tomato by now.  
Finally he was so close that his lips touched my ear.   
“Baspingo.” he whispered.


End file.
